


Thought I Saw a Sign

by Elder_Schraderham



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Gen, Lounge Singer AU, M/M, Mafia References, inspired by music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elder_Schraderham/pseuds/Elder_Schraderham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Price is the newest lounge singer at the Speak Easy, a 1940′s style bar Arnold Cunningham recently inherited. The city known bartender Connor McKinley begins to fall for the newest singer and his beautiful voice. In causal conversation, Kevin reveals his relationship status as unhappily taken by a mafia heiress.<br/>Inspired by Marianas Trench's music video Good To You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought I Saw a Sign

“Connor, did you hear the good news?” Christopher Thomas asked eagerly to his best friend, who stood behind a bar and was wiping it down for the night ahead.

“What?” he asked, mostly just to humor his friend. He knew how he got sometimes. Overly excited over nothing.

“We’re getting a new lounge singer,” he smiled, rocking back and forth on his heels.

“Whoopie,” he spoke in deadpan, “another blonde bimbo for all the guys to swoon over.”

“Con, you don’t get it,” Chris finally leaned on the counter top to cease his fidgeting. “We got a _male_ lounge singer! Like, for real.”

“I don’t believe you,” he shook his head, gently brushing his friend’s arms off the counter top. “When has this place ever had a male lounge singer. Besides, what about Nabulungi?”

“Keeping her on as well. There’s going to be _two_ lounge singers. Naba and this new guy.”

“What’s his name?” he asked.

“I don’t know. I just overheard it from Arnold who heard it from Naba.”

“So,” he crossed his arms over his chest, “This could totally be fake and there _is_ no new lounge singer.”

Chris opened his mouth to speak, when another voice interrupted him. “I’m sorry, but-“

The other two looked to the voice and saw a man around the age of twenty two staring at them, awkward and confused. His hair was perfect, not a hair out of place and his eyes were a lovely shade of brown. He was smiling a bit, trying to be friendly for some information.

“Sorry. Hi, I’m Kevin. I was supposed to talk to a,” he cut himself off as he dug into his jacket pocket for a piece of paper. Once he found it, he read the name off the paper, “an Arnold Cunningham? I’m supposed to talk to him about my first job tonight. I’m not really sure-“

Being the social butterfly he was, Chris smiled and shot his hand out to Kevin. “Hi. I’m Chris Thomas. You must be our new lounge singer.”

“Uh, yeah,” he smiled and shook his hand. “Was it obvious? I mean, not really _dressed_ the part right now.”

Connor did take notice to his clothes. Black suit pants with a form fitting t-shirt tucked neatly into them complete with a matching black blazer. All and all, he gave off that sort of vibe. At least to Connor he did. He wasn’t complaining though. He was quiet a sight.

“Well, we were expecting a new singer, so put the pieces together,” Chris smiled.

“Right,” he shook his head with a small laugh. “Did not think of that.”

“This is my friend Connor McKinley, our in house bartender. One of the best in the wonderful city of Salt Lake.”

Connor smiled and shook Kevin’s hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Kevin responded.

He pulled his hand back. “So, where do you know if I could find Mr. Cunningham?”

The two laughed a bit. Chris then pipped up. “You can find _Arnold_ in the back. Just a word of warning, he is new. Like, brand new. He inherited this place from his parents who decided to head out to Florida to retire like two weeks ago. So, if you want Mr. Cunningham, fly to Florida.”

“More than likely he’s in his dad’s old office. It’s marked David Cunningham,” Connor finished explaining. 

“Thank you, and nice meeting you both.” He smiled sweetly to Connor and Chris before heading to the back of the bar and disappearing backstage.

Chris turned to Connor with a smile that was screaming ‘I told you so’. Connor rolled his eyes and went back to wiping off the bar top. Chris was still smiling to him.

“What do you want? Me to tell you that you were right?”

“Yup,” he smiled.

Connor sighed. “You were right. He’s good looking.”

“I never said good looking. I wanted to hear you say that I was right that we got a new male lounge singer,” he paused. “Wait. You think he’s good looking?”

“Well, yeah? I mean, did you even _see_ him?”

“I did, yes. But, if you forgot, I’m in a loving relationship with James?”

“No, I did not forget. Where is he anyway?”

“In the back, why?”

He shook his head. “Just wondering.”

Chris spun around and looked out into the empty lounge and up to the equally empty stage. “Well, we got an hour to clean up. It’s Saturday, ready for our busy night?”

“As always,” he smiled cockily. “I’m the best, remember?”

“Cocky much?” Chris arched an eyebrow at him.

“Very.”

The hour went by quickly. Soon, the whole lounge was filled with people all ready for a night of drinking and music. Saturday’s were always their busiest nights, next to Fridays. Connor always knew exactly how to get tips. He made the girls swoon with his way of words and flirtatious attitude, despite the fact he swung mostly towards the males. Whatever he had to do to make extra tip money. 

Every so often Chris and Connor would meet each other’s gaze and make a face to one another, expressing their mood at that given moment. They all did that with one another. James Church, Chris’s boyfriend, was another server along side Chris and one of their other friends Jasper Michaels. Their other friends were in the band on stage. Eric Schrader was the drummer on a very simple kit who could switch over to an upright bass when needed. His boyfriend, Oliver Davis, was the house pianist and a very talented one at that.

When there wasn’t anyone on stage singing, Oliver and Eric would just play atmospheric music together. Big band jazzy lounge music that the people seemed to eat up. The whole bar’s theme was the 1940’s with a very minimalistic feel. Everyone there wore clothing similar to that of the 1940’s; nice suits which were usually black and white with a spot colour of their choice for the men, and the women usually wore period dresses in their choice of colour. 

Eric and Oliver always wore red to match Naba, who always wore a red dress. James and Chris wore blue or pink, depending on their moods. Jasper wore a dark green. Connor always wore a white tie against his black shirt. It was always how things worked there. Nearly always. They were just curious about what the newbie was going to do. 

Nearing ten that night, that’s when the musical acts went on. Naba first, in her stunning red dress as always. She took the stage with the microphone dead center. Her red lipstick stuck out against her dark skin and she always looked radiant and excited to sing. Connor adored her voice. It was angelic and so very smooth, like a fine wine or vodka. 

She finished up a little after ten thirty and worked her way back to the bar with Connor. He smiled to her and handed her a mini bottle of water and a towel.

“You were lovely, as always,” Connor smiled brightly to her.

“Thank you, love,” she grinned. “I hate those lights though. Always make me sweat way more than I want to.”

“Either way, it doesn’t take away from the beauty of your voice.”

“Thank you.” She smiled and took a sip of her water. “Just wait till you hear the new guy. His voice, wow. So lovely.”

“Really?” he raised a curious eyebrow.

“Oh yeah. Very.” She nodded in all seriousness.

Arnold had poked his head out from the back door and made his awkward way towards the bar, adjusting his golden tie on his way. Connor smiled a bit to his friend.

“It lives,” he smirked. “What brings you out here?”

“I have to see how Kevin does out here. Auditioning and seeing it for real are two _totally_ different things,” he responded nervously, adjusting his tie again. “I hope I didn’t make a huge mistake hiring him…”

“Want a drink for the nerves?”

“Shirley Temple.”

“Virgin Shirley Temple, right?” he asked before he made his boss the wrong drink.

“Please.”

Connor did as he was told and made him the drink. Despite him being a few months younger than he, Arnold was still his boss. Oliver was in the middle of a piano number when he cut it short so he could let his boyfriend get up and go to the microphone.

“We have a special treat for you all tonight,” Eric smiled, “The Speak Easy is proud to introduce our newest singer, Kevin Price.”

The audience clapped as Kevin walked onto the stage and up to the microphone. Eric sat back down at the drum set and twirled one of his drum sticks around. Connor noticed that his hair was even more perfect than how it was before. It was slicked back like a Four Season. Now that Connor thought about it, his outfit _did_ resemble a member of the Four Seasons. Black suit pants, black shirt, red bow tie, and a red suit blazer. Nothing mattered, he looked fine as hell.

“Con?” Arnold asked.

“Huh?” he zoned back in. He was in the middle of putting a few cherries in the drink and slid it to his friend. “Right, sorry. Here.”

“You okay?”

He nodded. “Just fine.”

Naba shushed the two boys and directed their attention back up to the man on stage. Eric had counted off the beat on his drum sticks and Oliver began to play the piano. After a few notes, Eric joined in with a light drum beat. Once Oliver got back to his piano, that’s when Kevin began singing Michael Bublé’s “Haven’t Met You Yet”. 

There was only three men on that stage. A pianist, drummer, and singer. And the crowd seemed to really enjoy the act. Kevin’s voice was perfect for Bublé’s style, and even had that feel to his act. Eric and Oliver kept glancing to one another and smiling about how well the new guy was doing. Through half the song, Arnold let out a deep sigh.

“He doesn’t suck,” he put a hand over his heart and took a long sip of his drink. “I didn’t mess up. Everyone seems to really like him.”

“Are you kidding me? He’s great!” Naba smiled brightly to the two men.

Connor was absolutely mesmerized. _His voice… His look… His everything… Holy shit… I haven’t felt like this in years…_ Connor thought, entranced in his voice. 

He was soon brought out of his trance when the clapping around him erupted. He shook his head back into reality and clapped along with everyone else. Kevin smiled, completely shocked at how the overall success of his first live performance. Connor was smiling at his performance. It was wonderful. _You haven’t met me yet, Kevin Price… But you will_.

The rest of his act went on flawlessly. He switched between a lot of different types of music to keep the audience interested. Going from classic artists such as Sinatra and Dean Martin, to newer big band artists like Michael Bublé, and even newer music in their own special style such as Ed Sheern. Even so, they had all managed to keep everyone interested in the whole set. By the time he was finished, it was closing time.

As a joke, and usual, Oliver and Eric did a special rendition of the song ‘Closing Time’ as everyone was leaving. That seemed to make everyone laugh on their way out. Once everyone was out of the club, Oliver and Eric let out a deep sigh.

“Fuckin finally!” Eric laughed before drumming out on a long drum riff. 

“Eric, tone it down a notch,” Jasper laughed waving him off.

He finished off his riff and smashed the cymbals. Quickly, he stopped the noises from the drum set. “Oh shove off. I needed that.”

“That was lovely, hon,” Oliver smiled. 

“Thanks babe,” Eric smiled and stood up from the drum kit. He walked over to the piano and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed his cheek. 

Chris smiled at the two and walked over behind James and hugged his waist. James smiled and put his hands over his boyfriend’s. Connor sighed, looking between the two happy couples. Even Jasper was in a relationship. Naba and Arnold were together. Then there was the lonely Connor McKinley. Hadn’t been dating in a long time since he dumped his last boyfriend. Abusive relationship he managed to get completely out to with no going back.

As he was pondering up about his loneliness, Kevin had slid into a chair at the bar and smiled to the auburn haired man. The other man hadn’t really taken notice to the attractive male in front of him. It only too Kevin waving his hand in front of his face till he even looked at the other man.

“Sorry, I zoned out,” Connor shook his head off. “Seems to be the story of my night.” He laughed lightly.

“No biggie,” Kevin smiled.

“You were excellent tonight,” he smiled. “Have you done this sort of thing before?”

“Nope, tonight was my debut,” Kevin laughed a bit. “I didn’t sound like it went over badly, so I take that as a good sign.”

“You were really great. You’re a lucky man to be blessed with such incredible vocals. You’re significant other must be so proud.”

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure.”

“What do you mean?” Connor questioned. He smacked his head. “I’m sorry. You want a drink or something before I clean up for the night?”

“Uh,” he thought for a second. “Ya know what, yeah. Can ya handle a crème de menthe?”

“Oh that’s nothin,” Connor smiled before getting to work. “Anyway, go back to what you were saying. Why are you like ‘yeah, sure’ about your significant other.”

“I just met you,” he smiled a bit, “why should I be complaining to you about my girlfriend anyway?”

_Girlfriend, son of a bitch_ … he thought as he ducked down to make his drink. “Girlfriend, huh?”

“Not my first choice, it just happened. Come out to my friend as bi and they try to hook me up with literally everyone. Anyway. They hooked me up with this girl and went out with her a few times. Things got really serious, at least in her eyes it did. I tried to break it off with her a _long_ time ago.”

“So, why didn’t you?” he asked, sliding the light green drink to him.

“Easy,” he took a long sip. “She’s a mafia heiress.”

“Oh…” his eyes widened. “Wow. That is not at all what I expected.”

“Is it anyone’s initial expectation? No. Of course not. I’m afraid to leave her cause I don’t want to get shot up. The last thing I want to do is piss off the mafia.”

“Do not blame you one bit.”

“I’m real sorry,” he apologized again. “Literally just met you and here I am, venting about my awful girlfriend. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” he assured. “It’s just something that comes part of the bartending job. Listening to people vent. That’s what drives them to drink,” he smirked, gesturing to the alcoholic beverage in front of the singer.

“Touché…” he nodded, finishing off his drink. “I have to bounce. Don’t want to, but have to. If Juliet finds out that I’m later than I told her, she’ll freak.”

“Appropriate name,” Connor noticed.

“Yeah really. She makes me want to drink poison sometimes. Very jealous, and _very_ overprotective. She’s always worrying about me “cheating” on her.” he rolled his eyes and stood up from the chair. “Again, I’m real sorry I’m venting to you like this. I’m normally not like this at all. So, I’m sorry. I hope we can actually talk properly sometime.”

“Same time tomorrow night?” Connor asked with a smile.

He returned the smile as he headed back towards the stage. “It’s a date.”

The next couple of weeks went by swimmingly. Word had gotten around about the new male lounge singer and the bar was even more crowded than usual. This made Arnold a very happy bar owner. Two weeks of success went by and he had called his dad and told him about the whole ordeal. At first, his father didn’t believe him. After a little while of pressing on about the success of the bar, his father broke down and believed him. He even told him how proud he was of his son for making their bar even more successful and how he wasn’t a total failure.

Eric and Oliver had connived a few of their other instrumental friends to join in their band and they had a full fledged band after three weeks. Because of more instruments, that gave Naba and Kevin a wider range of song choices. Constantly, the two would sing beautiful duets together. They’d sing new and old songs that always got the bar hopping at whatever time of night. Every once in a while, Kevin and Connor would meet each other’s eyes in the middle of his show and they would smile to one another.

One night in particular had really gotten Connor in a bunch. Towards the end of Kevin’s act, which had been before Naba’s that night, he met Connor’s eyes and smiled. Connor hadn’t returned the smile back, which worried Kevin a bit. Something was wrong. Two songs later, he had taken his bow and introduced Naba onto the stage. He clapped his way off the stage and maneuvered his way back to the bar, smiling and nodding to others who praised him.

He sat down at the bar and Connor slid him his usual drink, an alcoholic chocolate mocha latte. Kevin frowned.

“What’s up?” he asked to his bartending friend.

“Nothing.”

“You’re lying to me. I can tell,” Kevin pried. He took a sip of his drink.

He sighed. “I’ll tell you after we close, okay?”

Kevin nodded. He spun around in the chair and watched his friend from the bar, sipping on his alcoholic beverage. Once she had finished up her set, Connor called out last call for alcohol. With that, people began to leave and clean up began. Ten minutes later, all that was left in the bar was the staff. 

The performers headed backstage to change into their normal clothes and get ready to head out. Eric and Oliver didn’t bother to change. They merely packed and closed up their instruments and headed to the door, hand in hand. With a smile, they said their goodnights to everyone and headed out. Soon followed by the rest of the band and Jasper.

Chris and James had just left the bar when Kevin and Naba emerged from the back stage. Kevin had his messenger bag around his shoulders as he walked back up to the bar to talk to the distressed auburn haired man. He sat down and jumped right into the problem.

“What’s wrong?”

“I saw my ex today,” Connor answered without being pried at more. “It just messed me up is all. I’m fine, honest.”

“You don’t seem fine,” Kevin frowned.

Connor busied himself behind the bar to make everything nice and to avoid the conversation. Kevin maneuvered his bag off his shoulder and fixed his jacket. With a sigh, Connor continued.

“I’m not, okay? You happy?” he sighed. “Seeing him today just brought a lot of bad memories I had with him. It was not a very happy relationship. Lot’s of him controlling me and it was just emotionally abusive.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Can I be honest with you?”

“Of course,” Kevin nodded.

“I really don’t want to be alone tonight,” his eyes said it all. Connor’s blue eyes shone with the threat of tears to fall from them.

Worried, Kevin smiled a bit to him. “If you want, I can take you home?”

“Would you?” he perked up a bit. It didn’t last long before he deflated. “What about Juliet?”

“What about her?” he asked. “What she doesn’t know, won’t hurt anyone.”

Connor pondered over the thought for a moment before he bit his lip. He nodded slowly. “Okay, yeah. Let’s do that.” 

Rushing to get things done, Kevin waited a total of three and a half minutes for Connor to finish up cleaning before the two were sitting in Kevin’s car. Most of the car ride consisted of jazz music in the background as the two talked. Within fifteen minutes, Kevin was parked outside of Connor’s apartment building.

“Want to come up?” Connor asked hopefully.

“Um…” he checked his watch for the time. “Ya know what, fuck it.”

The two got out of the car and Kevin locked it behind them. Silently the two walked up the stairs to the second floor and Connor opened his apartment. It was a decent sized place for a party of one. Kitchen, two bedrooms, bathroom, dining room, living room, and even a balcony. It was a nice sized place for one or two people. 

Connor told Kevin to take a seat on the couch as he got them something to drink. Kevin sat and a minute later Connor was shoving a glass of wine into his hand. The two continued to talk and drink their wine. Connor had finished off his glass and sat it on the coffee table before turning to Kevin.

“Can I ask you a personal question? Like… Really personal? You don’t have to answer if you don’t feel comfortable.”

“Sure,” he nodded. “What’s on your mind?”

“When was the last time you had good sex?”

“Random,” he answered and sipped at his wine again. “Uh… Last time I had mind blowing sex or just sex in general?”

“Really good sex,” he clarified. 

Kevin thought for a moment. _When was the last time I had really good sex…_ he could not pin point when he had great sex. After a minute or so he finally answered. “I don’t remember. It definitely was not with Juliet, so it’d have to be around two years or so…”

“That’s sad,” he frowned. “Really sad.”

“Why do you ask.”

“I haven’t had sex in way too long. I don’t know what I’m saying…”

“I think I know what you’re saying,” Kevin sat the glass on the coffee table. “Do you think that we should, ya know, have a one night stand or…?”

“I mean… I wasn’t going to _say_ it out loud or anything but… Yeah…”

Kevin slid closer to Connor and cupped his face. Connor was waiting all night for this moment. The very moment when Kevin pressed his lips against his own. Things got hot and heavy very quickly. From the couch, the two made it into the bedroom and got down to business.

After they were completed with satisfying their needs, Connor flopped down on Kevin’s chest as he tried to catch his breath. The blue eyed man listened to the heart beat of the other man as he played with his hair gently. 

“Verdict?” Connor asked.

“Best sex… ever.”

“Me too…” Connor agreed with a smile.

Kevin began to move which caused Connor to get off of him. He stood from the bed and began to gather and put on his clothes again.

“Where are you going?”

“I need to get home, I’m sorry. I’m already hella late and if Juliet found out I slept with you… I’d be dead within a day.”

“I’m so sorry,” Connor frowned. “For a little while, I forgot you had a-“

“Me too.”

Connor frowned. “I hope I didn’t get you in trouble.”

“I’ll make something up on my way home,” he pulled on his pants and tucked his shirt into them. “You did nothing wrong, really. Everything’s fine. This…” he smiled to the other man, “this was one of the best nights I’ve had in a while. I’m serious.”

“Me too,” Connor forced a smile.

“Sorry to bail so suddenly though,” he climbed onto the bed again. “See you tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

Kevin kissed the blue eyed man once more before heading out of his apartment and down the stairs. Once Connor was alone again, he flopped down into his bed and sighed happily. Things were looking up, at least in his mind they were. 

Things at the club were getting really busy. Everyone who was anyone wanted to see the great Kevin Price and Nabulungi Hatmbi perform at Speak Easy. Saturday’s were always their busiest nights. That also happened to be the night where Kevin and Naba sang longer than they would on a normal weeknight. One Saturday in particular would be one no one would ever forget any time soon.

It was around nine or so and the place was packed. Kevin was on the stage first, singing his pretty little heart out to a lovely Michael Bublé song when Connor happened to notice a group of people walk in. One little woman in a tight black dress and bright red heels surrounded by five men in suits. Something about them just seemed to emanate trouble. He watched them carefully as they walked towards the stage.

Connor noticed something in Kevin change as he was mid song and looked down at the woman walking towards the stage. It was then that Connor finally realized that the woman was his girlfriend and the others were probably other mafia men who followed her every command. Connor tried his best to get the attention of Chris or James. After a moment, James saw his distressed look and began to make his way to the bar.

“What’s up?” James asked.

“That woman, tight black dress and bright heels. See her? By the stage.”

James scanned the room before he spotted her and the men around her. “Yeah, so?”

“That’s Kevin’s mafia girlfriend,” Connor explained. “I have a really bad feeling about this. Go tell Arnold to have a phone ready to call 911 if need be.”

Without any further questioning, James nodded and quickly walked off to find the owner. Connor quickly went back to eyeing the young woman and her posse. He gave mad props to Kevin though. He was doing his best to continue with the song he was singing as she was yelling up to him.

“Kevin Price!” she yelled. “Get down here, now!”

He still ignored her. The man was in his own world and didn’t need the distraction of a crazy mafia girlfriend to ruin his groove. 

“Get off that stage right now!”

Even then, he still ignored her. Furious, Juliet snapped her fingers and one of the men that was with her jumped onto the stage. He grabbed Kevin’s arm and began to tug at him to get off the stage. Kevin did his best to fight through, but soon lost and the man drug him off. Once down on the floor, another man grabbed the other side of him as they followed their heiress. 

Kevin was trying so hard to break free of their tight grasp. Just in time, James returned to the main bar area with Arnold at his side. He saw the men holding onto Kevin and quickly rushed into help. Connor saw James move quickly to the situation and thought that he should do something as well. 

Without much thought, the two rushed into what was soon going to break out as a fight. Eric and Oliver watched what was unfolding in front of them. Eric looked to Oliver. With a nod, Eric got up and jumped down into the soon to be fight.

All it took was one of the men with Juliet to pick up a bottle and break it. The bottle broke and a few screams were heard. That was when Arnold picked up his phone and called the police about the fight. 

Connor, Eric, James, Jasper, and even Chris joined into the fight between the five men with Juliet. A bit away, Kevin and Juliet were having their own fight. A physical and verbal fight were going on simultaneously. 

“You lied to me!” Juliet yelled.

“Want the truth? All of it?” Kevin snapped back.

“Yes!”

“I don’t love you. I never loved you.” She slapped him across the face. He didn’t care, and he wasn’t finished. “I fucked Connor and it was the best sex I’ve ever had!”

Her eyes burned with pure anger and hatred. She had gotten back to reality and realized the physical fight that was going on next to her. Everything was pissing her off. Angry as hell, she pulled a gun from her purse and shot off a warning shot into the ceiling.

More people screamed as they attempted to hide under tables or find their way out the nearest exit. She was pissed beyond belief. The physical fighting had stopped at the sound of the gun shot. Connor was on the ground, mouth bleeding from the fight. The insane woman had reloaded the gun and was then pointing it at the auburn haired man. Her eyes burned and she was being fueled by pure hatred.

One of the men that she was with her grabbed her by her firing arm and began to pull her back. They could all hear the distant sound of police sirens. If they were to get out, they had to do it quick. Another man grabbed Juliet by the waist and began to pull her back. 

Kevin quickly ran passed her and the men and ran to Connor’s side to make sure he was alright. One of the men who wasn’t holding onto her grabbed the fire arm away from her. She spat towards Kevin.

“We’re _done_ Kevin Price! Done! Your shit will be outside the house! I _never_ want to see you again if you know what’s good for you!” she shouted angrily as they exited the bar. 

Once the insane lady and her posse was gone, he looked down at Connor. “Are you alright? They didn't hurt you too bad, right?”

He shook his head. “I’m good.”

Kevin offered his hand to Connor, who happily grabbed it and was pulled to his feet by the now single man he’d been banging for a few weeks. He then shook his head quickly and turned to the other men in the fight.

“Are you all alright? Please tell me-“

James held up a hand. “We’re good. Really.”

“Are you sure?” he looked at all four of his friends who stood up against the mafia with him. “You all did just fight mafia men.”

“We’re fine,” Eric smiled. “It was a lot of fun, honestly. Haven’t been in a fight in at least three months.”

They had to close the bar early that night for police questioning and caring to injuries where there were some. About an hour later, everyone had found themselves heading home early for the night. Connor and Kevin were the last two that stayed around the outside of the bar. Connor was wrapping a scarf around his neck.

Kevin was silent the remaining part of the night. He had answered the police’s questions and said goodnight to his friends but that was about it. It was actually beginning to bother Connor. Once his scarf was adjusted, he turned to the taller man.

“You alright?”

“I wish I knew,” he answered. “I’m just worried about being shot now…”

“You were very honest with her,” Connor noted.

“I know… I mean, I’m glad I was…” he sighed. “I don’t know what I’m gonna do now…”

“She kicked you out,” Connor frowned. “Well… You can always stay with me.”

“Are you sure?” Kevin asked. “I don’t want to intru-“

Connor cut him off with a kiss on his lips. A few seconds passed when he pulled away. Kevin rested his forehead against the shorter man. Connor smiled and grabbed his hands to hold them comfortingly. 

“Listen, Kevin. You need to be in a positive environment for a while. I can give you that. I can be better for you than she will ever be. I’ll be good to you, Kevin Price. Promise.”

“I think that’s what I need right now.”

Connor kissed his cheek. “Let’s go home.”

Kevin nodded. The two interlocked their fingers and began to walk to Kevin’s car. Things were finally going to be good again. 


End file.
